


Streaming and Cuddling

by elbeanie



Series: Streams and Visits [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Pick-Up Lines, Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbeanie/pseuds/elbeanie
Summary: Sam was streaming and Ponk was bored. He didn’t come all the way from England for nothing. He decides he wants cuddles and doesn’t care if the chat goes crazy when they see what’s happening.
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Series: Streams and Visits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186217
Comments: 18
Kudos: 374
Collections: Minecraft Fanficition, My Favorite FAVORITE Fics





	Streaming and Cuddling

It was seven PM and Ponk was bored; Sam had been streaming for an hour.

Even though it’d already been an hour, Sam said he’d probably stream for a total of three just so he could talk with chat, after not streaming for a couple of weeks.

Sam had his face-cam on and was playing some Minecraft in the background as he had a casual discussion with chat.

However, Ponk didn’t like this, he hadn’t sat on a ten and a half hour flight just to be ignored.

They’d spent the last week together and Ponk was going back to the UK in another two weeks. The plan was to just have some fun as they were two friends finally hanging out in real life after knowing each other for a long time.

Ponk decided enough was enough and walked into Sam’s room, where his streaming setup was. As soon as he opened the door, Sam looked over.

The stream couldn’t hear Ponk because he was quiet so they wondered what Sam was doing. “I want cuddles,” whispered Ponk.

“My face-cam’s on,” now the chat were going wild, who was Sam talking to. Sam decided to push his chair back a bit so Ponk could sit in his lap, he was careful not to knock over the green screen behind him.

The person became clear to the stream as Ponk walked into frame, waved, then straddled Sam’s lap as he rested his head on Sam’s chest. Ponk then rested his arms on Sam’s waist. Nothing wrong with cuddling the homies.

Both boys had gone a little red but it wasn’t that obvious on the stream. However, the chat was still going wild because why was Ponk at Sam’s house.

Sam just giggled at the chat. “I’m gonna turn it into a just chatting stream. It’s kind of hard to play with Ponk in my lap.”

With those words, it confirmed that it was definitely Ponk and that _something_ was going on between the two.

“Awesamponk? Is that our ship name or something chat,” Sam let out a small laugh after seeing the word being spammed in the chat. “Sadly, we aren’t dating.”

Before Sam could say anything more about the matter, Ponk moved his head and decided he was bored and wanted to mess about with the viewers.

It wasn’t anything special, Ponk just leaned up and kissed Sam’s right cheek quickly. “But, Sammy, I want to date you,” even though Ponk meant it as a joke, he secretly wanted what the flying messages and surprised donations thought was so obvious. The stream barely picked up his words but everyone soon figured it out.

Now Ponk was back to resting his head on Sam’s chest. Ponk was smiling wide with glee while Sam’s cheeks were a dark red that the chat commented on relentlessly.

Sam just chuckled hesitantly - he didn’t know if Ponk was serious and if he was, Sam didn’t want to discuss this on stream. “You think you’re so adorable. Chat, do you love him more than me now?”

There were random answers, some agreeing, some not, some still catching up to the fact that _Ponk was sitting in Sam’s lap and actually kissed his cheek_.

Wrapping his arms protectively around Ponk’s chest, Sam decided he’d play this game Ponk had started and kissed his forehead. Ponk wasn’t resisting at being held and kissed like this; in fact, this was the happiest Ponk had felt in a while.

“Chat, if you want to, you can clip it,” and Sam just wanted to give them more to clip so he kissed Ponk’s forehead again but for longer. “I think Ponk’s okay with it.”

There was a hum of agreement from Ponk. “Yeah,” was said after he decided the excited messages would probably not hear him very well as his voice was muffled by Sam’s hoodie.

There was a few seconds of silence before Sam muted his mic and mumbled in Ponk’s ear. “We’re going to talk about this later?” Sam almost growled and Ponk wasn’t going to lie when he admits he found it hot.

“O-Of course,” there was a sheepish smile spread over Ponk’s features, his cheeks were red and chat figured that something just happened and they wanted to know what.

Sam unmuted his mic and started making conversation with his viewers again. After another hour of streaming, Sam said he might wrap it up in about ten minutes. Especially after the initial surge of viewers coming to see Ponk and Sam cuddle after it got posted on Twitter, was dying down.

Before ending, Sam decided he’d answer the few donations that had come through that he’d purposefully ignored. “For everyone who donated, thank you. Also, I’m sorry I didn’t answer this when your donations appeared but no, Ponk and I aren’t dating. Regardless, thank you for all the kind messages. We’re going to see who’s streaming and see if we can raid. We might have to host but that’s okay.”

As Sam found a friend who was streaming and sent his viewers over, not having few enough to raid, he hosted. Ponk just held Sam tighter; he was anxious for the camera to turn off and the stream to be over.

Finally, Sam stopped moving about and relaxed into his chair, he’d done a lot of double checking to make sure the stream was over and he was hosting Jack Manifold.

After Sam relaxed into the back of his chair, Ponk leaned up and caught Sam’s lips in a kiss. He knew he probably shouldn’t have but he didn’t want to miss the opportunity. “Sam, I really like you.”

“I figured,” the neutral voice Sam used scared Ponk beyond belief. Afraid he’d messed up. “You don’t have to be scared, Ponk,” Ponk felt a hand come underneath his chin and lift his head up.

Hesitance filled the air but Sam soon found his courage and kissed Ponk’s lips the way Ponk had kissed him earlier. An underlying sense of desperation and want, long hidden away, dormant, only to surface in their passion.

After they broke apart, Sam smiled down at Ponk and Ponk hid his blushing face into Sam’s hoodie. Sam laughed and Ponk was comforted by the vibrations from Sam’s chest.

“S-Sammy? Can I…uh. Can I, can you, um…will you be my b-boyfriend, please?” Ponk stumbled over his sentence and found it hard to form the right words but managed to get there in the end.

“Yes, Ponkie, of course. You’re so cute,” the smiles that spread across their faces could challenge the brightness of the sun. Their happiness radiated off of them and made their surroundings seem magical.

Obviously, they weren’t really ready to disclose anything with their fans but they supposed the theories would be out there and that it wouldn’t be completely avoidable. For a while, at least, they’d be able to keep it somewhat secret.

They’d both been dancing around their feelings for a few years now and they were finally picking up the courage to say something to each other. That was progress.

Through the silence, Sam heard a statement that made his heart melt and made Ponk nervous. “I love you, Sammy.”

A moment was created. “I love you too, Ponkie,” it was rare Ponk ever said it first but Sam was happy he did. He brought Ponk in for another kiss and they both smiled into it.

Happiness is all they felt, they were finally together and had stopped tiptoeing their way around each other and their very obvious feelings.

Sam decided he wanted to sit somewhere a little more comfortable, so he picked Ponk - who immediately put his arms around Sam’s neck - up and carried through the hallway to the sofa in the lounge.

As it was a lot bigger than Sam’s desk chair he laid down on it and stretched out his legs. Ponk decided he’d keep his legs wrapped around Sam’s hips but he moved his arms to wrap them around Sam’s chest.

Ponk’s head almost reached the crook of Sam’s neck but Ponk still rested on Sam’s chest, content with the softness of his hoodie.

“Wait, Ponk?” Sam asked with a tone of teasing to his words.

“Yes, Sammy Wammy,” now Ponk’s tanned skin was red, he knew what Sam was going to say.

A hand ran down Ponk’s back and rested at the base of it. “Is that one of my hoodies?”

“Maybe,” commented Ponk, who was obviously nervous.

All Sam could do was smile at how cute his boyfriend was. “That’s okay, Ponkie. You look so cute because it’s so big on you.”

Ponk felt slightly offended. “I’m not that much shorter than you,” there was a pout on his face. Sam kissed him and Ponk was now trying to fight a smile from appearing.

“As much as I love cuddling, I’ve actually got to clean my house because it’s getting a bit messy and I’ve done barely anything in a week because you’ve been here,” said Sam.

“Can you give me a piggyback?” Ponk’s voice sounded so small and hesitant that Sam couldn’t say no.

“You’re gonna have to cling tight then,” Sam smirked, as much as he wanted to cuddle with Ponk, he really needed to get some of the housework done.

With a smile on his face, Ponk moved off of Sam and stood on the floor, Sam then stood up next to him and the height difference became a lot more obvious. Ponk barely reached Sam’s shoulder.

After Sam adjusted his hoodie a little, he crouched down and held his hands out behind him so he could catch Ponk. Ponk grabbed Sam’s shoulders and jumped onto his back.

Sam made sure Ponk wouldn’t slip - Ponk had a tight grip anyways - and then let go of Ponk so he could grab everything he needed. Then he started to clean and tidy his house with Ponk clinging to him the whole time.

-

The next day, Ponk was streaming, the chat was asking him a million questions about him and Sam and all he did was brush them off.

“You and Sam are so cute. I wish I had the love you two have for each other,” a particular donation read.

“Aww, thank you. Sam is amazing and I am at his house at the moment. In fact I can get him now. Wait,” there was a second of silence, “should we prank him?”

Almost everyone was saying yes. “Okay, okay. What do we do though? I’ve got to be quiet so he doesn’t hear me talking about it,” Ponk’s voice changed to a quieter tone but he wasn’t quite whispering.

The donation sound came through and the donation was read to him. “Call him a bunch of pet names like baby or sweetheart or love.”

“Perfect,” mumbled Ponk. The - slightly wholesome - mischief was planned in his mind. “I just remembered, we have to go to the shops after I finish streaming to get food. I’ll do the pet name stuff now but I can do it in the shops as well. I’ll record a little video and post it on Twitter. Or I can do a different prank at the shop if anyone’s got a better idea?”

No good suggestions were made to Ponk that he really wanted to do in public. So he decided he’d go ahead with the pet names at the shop as well as now, for a little entertainment.

Ponk took in a breath. “SAM!” Ponk yelled - not overly loudly but it was definitely loud enough to get Sam’s attention. A few seconds later the sound of Ponk’s door opening was heard.

“Did you finish streaming? Are you okay?” Sam had a slight tone of worry, cautious of what he was saying but scared Ponk had hurt himself. He relaxed when he saw the smirk plastered on Ponk’s lips.

The stream heard a little giggle escape Ponk’s lips. “Sorry, sweetheart, didn’t mean to scare you. I’m about to finish streaming now, then we can go to the shops.”

“Sweetheart?” Sam looked beyond confused at why Ponk was using pet names whilst still streaming.

“Oh, sorry. Is ‘baby’ better? Actually…I think ‘love of my life’ is _much_ better,” the confidence in Ponk’s words was playful but there was still a sense of nervousness and hesitancy. Even if they confirmed their feelings and relationship, Ponk was still scared of rejection if he took something too far.

A huff came from Sam. “Did your chat put you up to this?” Sam knew the answer when he saw a glimpse of Ponk’s screen and the different suggestions of names and ‘got him’s displayed across the monitor.

Smiling and giggling to himself, Ponk nodded slightly before turning back to his temporary setup. “Okay chat. I think we might end it because I might’ve made Sam a little angry. I think HBomb is streaming so we’ll raid him in a sec. Thanks chat for being here. Thank you for all the donations, sorry that I missed a few. Bye,” Ponk dragged out the ‘e’ before raiding HBomb.

After everything was finished and off, Ponk smiled over at Sam - who didn’t look overly pleased - and giggled once again.

“Why?” Sam wasn’t annoyed or angry, just a little taken aback by all the pet names thrown at him. When Ponk called him the love of his life he’d felt his heart rate pick up and his breathing quicken. Although Sam could be flirty, Ponk found fun in it and was very good at it.

All Sam was answered with was a shrug. How great.

Before they could waste any more time, they both got their phones and each changed into a warmer hoodie - as it was quite cold outside - and Sam grabbed his keys. Both ready to go grocery shopping.

After Sam was finished locking the door to his apartment, they made their way downstairs and outside to the car park where Sam’s car was.

They both got inside - Ponk struggling for a minute as the driver’s seat was on the opposite side for him normally - and Sam put on some music.

It was only a ten minute journey so they sang along to a few songs such as ‘Mr. Brightside’ and ‘Dear Maria, Count Me In’, enjoying every last second they spent with each other.

When they arrived, Sam turned off the engine and got out of the car, Ponk following suit. “I’ve never actually been to a Target before,” mentioned Ponk, the shop not actually being in the UK.

“You can find literally anything here,” said Sam as he made his way to the entrance. Ponk had to run slightly to catch up to Sam - Ponk’s legs being shorter than Sam’s and so taking twice as many steps to get anywhere.

“I’ll have to take your word for it,” Ponk pulled out his phone and he was getting it ready to record the small clip he promised for Twitter. He’d wait until they were inside and out of as many staff’s eyes as possible.

A good opportunity didn’t present itself until they were halfway through getting groceries. They were down the bakery aisle and Ponk hit the record button. “Damn that’s some sweet cake, _sweet_ heart.”

“ _Huh_?” Sam was blushing at the name but also at the compliment which Ponk had for sure done on purpose. He whizzed around to look at Ponk and saw the phone in his hand, obviously recording him. Sam then smirked, deciding to have some fun. “Have you looked in a mirror because damn, I could eat you up like chocolate.”

Now it was Ponk’s turn to be embarrassed and surprised at the innuendo. He was not ready for this. However, he forgot to stop the recording and Sam didn’t look like he was done. “You seem to be heating up, maybe I need to take off your clothes.”

“W-We’re in public, Sam,” the backfire was causing Ponk to squirm and feel as if a zoo had been left to run around in his stomach.

“Oh, I know, when we get home I’m going to have to put you in your place before everything else,” Sam’s voice was getting lower and deeper and Ponk was getting redder and redder as his blush creeped over his whole face. “How about you stop the recording, Ponk, or should I say, the love of my life?”

Ponk fumbled with his phone for a few seconds before stopping the recording. “W-What?”

“I was watching your stream, Ponkie. I acted surprised earlier, even though I was a bit taken aback when you called me the love of your life. Anyway, I believe you have something you need to upload to Twitter?” Sam was getting cocky now and Ponk didn’t know how to feel about it.

“I-I can’t post…post, well, _that_ ,” wide eyes and mouth agape, Ponk was stunned. Where had all that come from; Sam had turned into a flirting machine out of **no where**.

Sam just chuckled before turning around and continuing with the shopping. Eventually, they were finished and they bought everything before heading back to the car.

When they got back home, Ponk finally began to settle after the fiasco that happened at Target. Then Sam came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Ponk’s waist. Sam kissed Ponk’s neck before letting go and spinning Ponk around so they were face to face.

“Are you actually gonna post that video?” Sam asked, not really nervous, more curious about how people would react.

The blush returned to Ponk’s cheeks and ears. “I don’t know. I mean I did say I’d post a video on Twitter of me calling you pet names. That kinda backfired though.”

“Maybe it’ll teach you a lesson,” if the blush on Ponk’s cheeks wasn’t obvious before, it was now. The dark shade of red covered Ponk’s tanned skin and Sam smiled with victory.

Opening his phone, Ponk decided ‘what’s the worst that can happen’ and posted the minute and a half long video of Sam destroying Ponk’s game.

The replies were immediate and Ponk read through a few of them. He knew some people hadn’t even watched the video but after they did there were multiple comments of all varieties.

He’d posted the video with the words ‘I guess it backfired, Sammy wins’. Every reply was commenting on the undeniable fact that they were dating. It was true but no one had to know that.

There was a reply from Sam ‘I treat my honey well ;)’ and Ponk was a mess all over again for the third time. He saw a few more of his friends reply. They were either rooting for Sam and telling him he was great or they were mentioning Ponk finally being bested in flirting, some even feeling sorry for Ponk.

Maybe that’s what started their non-stop flirting and the eventual confession a few months later (way after Ponk had gotten back to England) that confirmed the two were, in fact, dating and in love.

It was safe to say, both streams were freaking out and the clips of the moment gained a lot of views. It was all over YouTube and Twitter and #awesamponk was trending for almost three days. Reaching number one and staying there for the first day before becoming second and then fifth.

It stayed on the trending page for a while before finally slowing down and not being in the top thirty anymore.

Safe to say, their friends and fans were happy for them.


End file.
